


Dust of Broken Hearts

by alianora



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humor, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Severus Snape hates Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust of Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawaii5063](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hawaii5063).



Title: Dust of Broken Hearts  
Author: aliaspiral  
Rating: PG  
Written for: hawaii5063 for hp_crimbo  
Summery: Everyone knows Severus Snape hates Valentine's Day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone knew that Severus Snape hated Valentine's Day.

The rumor was that he had never received a Valentine. This made  
several boys snicker, and several girls sigh in sympathy. Only Snape  
himself knew that this was not true.

Severus Snape hated Valentine's Day, because he received too  
many Valentines.

Every year since he had come to Hogwarts, they would make their way  
under his door. Ten, twenty, sometimes closer to fifty would be  
waiting for him when he woke up Valentine's Day morning. And more  
would smuggle themselves into the pockets of his robe, the drawers and  
cabinets in his office throughout the day. In one memorable occasion,  
they had hidden under his pillow until he came to bed, and then  
attacked his crotch and face.

His first year as a teacher, Severus had been startled by the influx.  
Now, he just tried to protect himself against it. He spelled his  
pockets closed; put up wards on his door, charmed his cabinets, but  
nothing worked. He still ended the day with increasing numbers of  
Valentines.

And if he didn't read every single one, the cards themselves would  
flutter around him on their paper wings, keening and crying in  
high-pitched voices. If he blasted them, they would flop around on  
the floor for hours before finally settling into broken hearted  
whimpers.

It really wasn't good for his sensitive hearing.

So he would finally resign himself to reading, and would generally  
have to stay up very late to get through them all. The anticipation  
would make him surlier and more apt to take points on Valentine's Day  
itself.

Which would only compound the problem, as many of the girls (and  
several of the boys) would feel simultaneously sympathetic and  
courageous, and would take it upon themselves to send a Valentine to  
the man who, in their minds, could most use one.

Because everyone knew that Severus Snape hated Valentine's Day.

END


End file.
